17/3
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 3-ذُرِّيَّةَ مَنْ حَمَلْنَا مَعَ نُوحٍ إِنَّهُ كَانَ عَبْدًا شَكُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 3-Zurriyyete men hamelnâ mea nûh(nûhin), innehu kâne abden şekûrâ(şekûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. zurriyyete : zürriyet, nesil * 2. men hamelnâ : taşıdığımız kimse * 3. mea : beraberinde, birlikte * 4. nûhin : Nuh * 5. inne-hu : muhakkak o, çünkü o * 6. kâne : oldu, idi * 7. abden : bir kul * 8. şekûren : çok şükreden Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 3- Ey Nuh'la beraber gemiye bindirip kurtardığımız insanların soyundan gelenler, şüphe yok ki Nuh, çok şükreden bir kuldu. Ali Bulaç Meali * 3-(Ey) Nuh ile birlikte taşıdıklarımızın çocukları! Şüphesiz o, şükreden bir kuldu. Ahmet Varol Meali * 3-Ey Nuh ile birlikte taşıdıklarımızın soyundan gelenler! Şüphesiz o çok şükreden bir kuldu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 3- Musa'ya kitap verdik. Ey Nuh'la beraber taşıyarak kurtardığımız kimselerin soyundan olanlar! Beni bırakıp başkasını vekil edinmeyesiniz diye onu İsrailoğullarına doğruluk rehberi kıldık. Doğrusu Nuh, çok şükreden bir kuldu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 3- Ey kendilerini Nûh ile birlikte (gemide) taşıdığımız kimselerin çocukları! Gerçek şu ki, o çok şükreden bir kuldu. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 3- (Ey) Nuh ile birlikte (gemide) taşıdığımız kimselerin nesli! Şunu bilin ki Nuh, çok şükreden bir kul idi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 3-Onlar, Nuh ile birlikte taşıttığımız kimselerin soyudur; o şükreden bir kuldu Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 3- Ey Nuh'la beraber gemiye taşıyarak kurtardığımız kimselerin soyundan olanlar! Doğrusu o çok şükredici bir kuldu. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 3- Ey Nuh ile beraber yüklediğimiz kimselerin zürriyyeti!, o doğrusu çok şükredici bir kul idi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 3-Nûh ile beraber (gemiye) yüklediğimiz kimselerin zürriyeti! Şüphe yok ki o ziyâde şükredici bir kul idi. Muhammed Esed Suat Yıldırım * 3-Ey Nûh ile birlikte gemide taşıdığımız kimselerin nesli! (Yalnız Bana güvenip, dayanın, Bana şükredin!) Şunu bilin ki Nûh çok şükreden bir kul idi. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 3-Ey Nuh ile beraber (gemide) taşıdıklarımızın çocukları, doğrusu o (Nuh), çok şükreden bir kuldu. (Siz de atanız gibi olun.) Şaban Piriş Meali * 3-Ey Nuh’la birlikte taşıdığımız kimselerin soyu/torunları! Doğrusu Nuh çok şükreden bir kuldu. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 3- Ey Nuh ile beraber taşıdığımız kimselerin nesilleri! O çok şükreden bir kul idi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 3- Ey Nûh ile beraber taşıdığımız kişilerin soyu! Gerçek şu ki, Nûh çok şükreden bir kuldu. Yusuf Ali (English) * 3- O ye that are sprung from those whom We carried (in the Ark) with Noah!(2172) Verily he was a devotee most grateful. M. Pickthall (English) * 3-(They were) the seed of those whom We carried (in the ship) along with Noah. Lo! he was a grateful slave. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 3-3- Ey Nuh'la beraber gemiye taşıyarak kurtardığımız kimselerin soyundan olanlar! Doğrusu o çok şükredici bir kuldu. 2- Şöyle diye ki, yani Tevrat'ın hidayetinin esası şu idi ki benden başka vekil edinmeyin, işlerinizi havale edecek, benden başka Rab tanımayın. 3-4- Nuh ile beraber yüklediklerimizin çocukları. Ey Nuhun gözetiminde gemiye bindirip tufandan kurtardığımız birkaç müminin çocukları!Yani ey bugünkü insanlar! Siz bu aslınızı düşünmelisiniz. Yalnız bunu düşünseniz başka vekil edinilemeyeceğini anlarsınız. Doğrusu o Nuh çok şükreden bir kuldu. Her durumunda şükrederdi. Yani siz niye nankörlük ediyorsunuz? Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 2- Musa'ya kitap verdik(2) ve "Benden başka vekil edinmeyin"(3) diye onu İsrailoğulları için kılavuz kıldık. 3- (Ey) Nuh ile birlikte taşıdıklarımızın çocukları!(4) Şüphesiz o, şükreden bir kuldu. 4- Kitapta(5) İsrailoğullarına şu hükmü verdik: "Muhakkak siz yer (yüzün) de iki defa bozgunculuk çıkaracaksınız ve oldukça 'kibirli bir yükselişle' muhakkak 'kibirlenip-yükseleceksiniz'.(6) 5- Nitekim o ikiden ilk-vaid geldiği zaman, oldukça zorlu olan kullarımızı üzerinize gönderdik de (sizi) evlerin aralarına kadar girip araştırdılar. Bu yerine getirilmesi gereken bir sözdü.(7) AÇIKLAMA 2. Bu ayetin görünürde Mi'rac olayıyla hiç bir ilgisi yoktur. Bu nedenle yüzeysel bir okuyucuya her iki ayetten birinin yerlerinin karıştırılmış olabileceği hissini verebilir. Fakat meseleyi tüm surede sunulan ana fikir çerçevesinde ele alırsak bu ikisi arasındaki ilgiyi hemen anlayabiliriz. Bu surenin en büyük gayesi Mekkeli müşrikleri uyarmaktır. Bu nedenle Mi'rac olayı surenin hemen başında yer almıştır. Sanki şöyle demek ister: "Sizin sahtekâr diye şüphe ettiğiniz ve kendisine gönderilen kitabı reddediğiniz kimse, çıplak gözleriyle Allah'ın ayetlerini görmüştür. Bu nedenle, Allah'ın kitabını bir kenara atan ve bu yüzden acıklı bir azaba uğratılan İsrailoğulları'nın tarihinden bir ders almalısınız." 3. Arapça "vekil" kelimesi, güvenliir, kişinin işlerinde güvenip dayanabileceği yardım ve korunma istenilebilecek bir kimse anlamına gelir. 4. Yani, "Siz Hz. Nuh ve ashabının torunlarısınız. Bu nedenle onlara yaraşır bir şekilde davranmalısınız. Sadece Allah'ı vekil (dost, yardımcı) edinmelisiniz; çünkü atalarınız, sadece Allah'ı vekil edindikleri için Tufan'dan kurtuldular." 5. Burada "kitap" kelimesi, Tevrat için değil, bütün ilâhî kitaplar için kullanılmıştır. 6. Bu tür uyarılar Kitab-ı Mukaddes'in çeşitli bölümlerinde yer almıştır. İlk fitneleri ve bunun kötü sonuçları ile ilgili olarak İsrailoğulları Mezmurlar, İşaya Yeremya ve Hezekiel'de uyarılmakta ve onlar ikinci sapıklıkları ve bunun sonucu çektikleri ceza ise Matta ve Luka İncilinde yer almaktadır. Aşağıya Kur'an'ın bu ifadesini destekleyen bölümler alınmıştır. İsrailoğulları'nı sapıklık ve fesat çıkarmaları nedeniyle ilk uyaran kişi Mezmurlarda bu uyarısını yapan Hz. Davud'dur. (a.s) : "Rabbin onlara emrettiğine uyup kavimleri helak etmediler. Fakat o milletlerle karıştılar ve onların işlerini öğrendiler. Onların putlarına kulluk ettiler. Onlar da kendilerine tuzak oldular. Oğullarını ve kızlarını şeytanlara kurban ettiler. Oğullarının ve kızlarının kanına varıncaya dek bir çok kan döktüler............... Rabbin öfkesi kavmine karşı tutuştu ve mirasından tiksindi. Rabb onları o milletlerin eline teslim etti" (Mezmurlar: 106, 34-38, 40, 41) Yukarıdaki olaylar sanki gerçekten olmuş gibi geçmiş zaman kipiyle anlatılmaktadır. Kutsal Kitaplar önceden haber verilen şeylerin önemini vurgulamak için bu tür bir ifade kullanırlar. Bu kötülükler meydana geldiğinde İşaya peygamber bunların kötü sonuçlarıyla İsrailoğulları'nı uyardı: "Ah, ey suçlu millet, haksızlığı yüklenmiş olan kavim, kötülük işleyenlerin zürriyeti, baştan çıkmış çocuklar! Rabbi bıraktılar, İsrail'in Kudüsü'nü hor gördüler, yabancılaştılar ve gerilediler. Niçin sapıklığı artırarak yine vurulmak istiyorsunuz? Sadık şehir nasıl fahişe oldu! O şehir ki hakla dolu idi, onda adalet yer tutmuştu, şimdi ise adam öldürenler. Sizin reisleriniz asi, hırsız da onların ortakları. Her biri rüşvet seviyor ve hediyeler peşinde koşuyor. Öksüzün hakkını vermiyorlar ve dul kadının davası onların önüne gelmiyor. Bundan dolayıdır ki Rab, orduların Rabbi, İsrail'in Kadir'i diyor ki: Oh, hasımlarından rahat bulacağım ve düşmanlarından öç alacağım: Onlar şarktan gelen şeylerle dolu, onlar da Filistinliler gibi müzeccim ve ecnebilerin çocukları ile el ele veriyorlar ve onların memleketi putlarla dolu, kendi parmakları ile yaptıklarına, ellerinin işine tapıyorlar. Ve Rab dedi ki: Madem ki Sion kızları kibirlidir ve boyunlarını ileri uzatarak göz edip yürüyorlar, gezerken kırıtıyorlar ve ayaklarının halkalarını şıngırdatıyorlar; bundan ötürü Rab, Sion kızlarının tepesini kil ile vuracak ve Rab onların gizli yerlerini açacak, erkekleri kılıçla ve yiğitleri cenkte düşecekler. Ve Sion kapıları ah çekip yas tutacak ve kimsesiz kalıp toprakla oturacak. Bunun için işte Rab, ırmağın bol ve kuvvetli sularını Aşur kralını ve onun bütün izzetini onların üzerine çıkarıyor. Fırat nehri bütün yataklarından yükselecek ve bütün kıyıları üzerine taşacak. Çünkü o asi bir kavim, yalancı oğullar, Rabbin şeriatini duymak istemeyenler oğullardır. Onlar ki görenlere: "Görmeyin" ve Peygamberlere de "Bize doğru şeyler bildirmeyin, bize yumuşak şeyler söyleyin, hileli yollar öğretin" derler. Bundan dolayı İsrail'in Kuddüs'ü şöyle diyor: Madem ki bu sözü hor görüyorsunuz ve gaddarlığa ve sapıklığa güveniyorsunuz ve onlara dayanıyorsunuz, o halde bu fesat, sizin üzerinize düşmek üzere olan çatlak bir duvar gibi olacaktır. Ve çömlekçi kabı nasıl kırılırsa onu esirgemeden parçalayıp, öyle kıracak ve parçaları arasında ocaktan ateş getirmek, yahut sarnıçtan su almak için bir parça kalmayacak." (İşaya Bap 1: 4-5; 21-24: Bap 2: 6, 8 Bap 3: 16-17; 25-26; Bap 8-7; Bap 30: 9-10, 12-14) Bundan sonra sapıklık ve fesat her şeyi önüne katıp sürüklemeye başladığında Yeremya Peygamber sesini yükseltti. "Rab şöyle diyor: Atalarınız bende ne haksızlık buldular da benden uzaklaştılar ve boşluk ardınca gidip boş oldular? Meyvasını ve iyi şeyleri yiyesiniz diye sizi verimli bir diyara getirdim; ve mirasımı kerih bir şey yaptınız. Çünkü boyunduruğunu eski zamandan kırdın ve bağlarını kopardın. "Kulluk etmem" dedin ve her yeşil ağacın altında fahişelik ederek yattın. Hırsız tutulunca nasıl utanırsa, İsrail evi de kendileri, kralları ve kahinleri ile peygamberleri öyle utanıyorlar. Onlar ki ağaca: Babamsın; taşa: Beni sen doğurdun derler. Çünkü bana yüzlerini değil sırtlarını döndürdüler. Fakat onlara bela gelince: Kalk ta bizi kurtar diyecekler. Ya kendi icat ettiğin ilahların nerede? Başına bela geldiği vakit seni kurtarabilirlerse kalksınlar, çünkü senin ilâhların, şehirlerinin sayısına göredir, ey Yahuda. Ve Kral Yaşiya'nın günlerinde Rab bana dedi: Dönek İsrail'in yaptığı şeyi gördün mü? Her yüksek dağın üzerine ve her yeşil ağacın altına gidip orada fahişelik etti. Hain kızkardeşi Yahuda da bunu gördü. Ve gördüm ki dönek İsrail zina etmiş olduğundan ötürü, onu boşayarak kendisine boş kağıdı verdiğim zaman hain kızkardeşi Yahuda yine kovmadı ve gidip o da fahişelik etti. Ve vaki oldu ki zinasının velvelesi ile diyar murdar oldu, taşlarla ve ağaçlarla zina etti. Yeruşalim'in (Kudüs) sokaklarını dolaşın ve şimdi bakın, anlayın ve meydanlarında arayın eğer bir adam bulursanız. Eğer hakkı ifade eden hakikatı arayan varsa ben de ona bağışlarım. Sana nasıl bağışlayayım? Oğullarla and ettiler. Ben onlara duyurunca zina ettiler ve fahişelerin evine bölük bölük koşuştular. Başı boş besili aygır oldular, her biri komşusunun karısına kişniyor. Ben bunlardan ötürü yoklamaz mıyım? Rab diyor: Nefsim böyle bir milletten öç almaz mı? İşte ey İsrail evi uzaktan üzerinize bir millet getireceğim. O, zorlu bir millet, eski bir millettir. Bir millet ki sen onun dilini bilmez ve ne dediklerini anlamazsın. Onların ok kılıfı açık bir kabirdir, hepsi yiğitlerdir. Güvenmekte olduğun duvarlı şehirlerini kılıçla vurup yakacaklar. Ve kavmin leşleri yerin canavarlarına ve göklerin kuşlarına yem olacak ve onları korkutan olmayacak. Ve Yahuda şehirlerinden ve Yeruşalim (Kudüs) sokaklarından, meserret sesini, sevinç sesini ve gelin ile güveyin sesini sona erdireceğim, çünkü diyar harap olacak. Ve vaki olacak sana nereye çıkalım dedikleri zaman onlara diyeceksin: Rab şöyle diyor: Ölüm için olan ölüme; kılıç için olan kılıca, kıtlık için olan kıtlığa ve sürgün için olan sürgüne. Ve onların üzerine dört çeşit dini koyacağım: Öldürmek için kılıcı, parçalamak için köpekleri, yiyip bitirmek ve helak etmek için göklerin kuşlarını ve yerin canavarlarını." (Yeremya, Bap: 2: 5-7, 20, 26-28; Bap 3: 6-9; Bap 5: 1, 7-9, 15-17; Bap 7: 33, 34; Bap 15: 2, 3.) Hezekiel peygamber onları uyarmak için tam zamanında tebliğine başladı. Kudüs'e hitaben şöyle dedi: "Ey vakti gelsin diye kendi içinde kan döken şehir ve kendisini murdar etmek için kendi aleyhine putlar yapan şehir! İşte her biri elinden geldiği kadar kan dökmek için İsrail beyleri senin içinde idiler. Sende babayı ve anayı hiçe saydılar; senin içinde misafire karşı zorbalık ettiler, sende öksüze ve dul kadına haksızlık ettiler. Mukaddes şeylerini hor gördün ve semtlerimi bozdun. Kan dökmek için iftiracı adamlar senin içinde idiler; sende hayasızlık ettiler. Babalarının çıplaklığını sende açtılar, kadın kirli iken sende ona tecavüz ettiler. Kimi komşusunun karısı ile mekruh iş etti, kimi hayasızlıkla gelinini kirletti, kimi sende kızkardeşini, babasının kızını alçalttı. Senin içinde kan dökmek için rüşvet aldılar. Faiz ve murabaha kârı aldın ve zorbalıkla komşularından haksız kazançlar aldın. Beni unuttun, peki seninle işe girişeceğim günlerde yüreğin dayanabilecek mi, ellerin kuvvetli olabilecek mi? Seni milletler arasında dağıtacağım ve seni memleketler arasına saçacağım ve murdarlığını senden gidereceğim. Milletlerin gözü önünde sen kendiliğinden bozulacaksın; ve bileceksin ki Ben Rabbim." (Hezekiel Bap 22: 3, 6-12, 14-16) İsrailoğulları'nın ilk sapıklıkları sırasında onlara yapılan yukarıda değinilen uyarıların yanısıra, ikinci sapıklıkları sırasında bunun sonuçları ve kötü akibetine karşı Hz. İsa (a.s) tarafından uyarılmışlardır. Hz. İsa (a.s) çok sert bir hitapla onların bozulmalarını şöyle eleştirmiştir: "Ey Kudüs, peygamberleri öldüren ve kendisine gönderilenleri taşlayan Kudüs! Tavuk, yavrularını kanatları altına nasıl toplarsa, ben de senin çocuklarını kaç kere öyle toplamak istedim, fakat siz istemediniz. İşte eviniz size ıssız bırakılacak. Doğrusu size derim ki, burada taş üstünde yıkılmadık taş bırakılmayacak." (Matta Bap 23: 37, 38; Bap 24: 2) Romalı yöneticiler Hz. İsa'yı (a.s) çarmıha germek için götürürken, O, ağlayıp yas tutan kadın ve erkeklerden oluşan topluluğa hitap etmiş ve son uyarısını yapmıştır. "İsa onlara dönüp dedi: "Ey Yeruşalim (Kudüs) kızları benim için ağlamayın, fakat kendiniz ve çocuklarınız için ağlayın. Çünkü işte günler geliyor ki, o günlerde: Ne mutlu kısırlara, doğurmamış rahimlere ve emzirmemiş memelere! diyecekler. O zaman dağlara; üzerimize düşün ve tepelere: Bizi örtün! demeye başlayacaklar." (Luka Bap 23: 28-30) 7. Burada Asurluların ve Babillerin İsrailoğulları'nı helak etmesi kastedilmektedir. Bunun tarihi arka planını sadece yukarıda zikredilen "Peygamberlerin sahifelerinden anlamak mümkün değildir. Allah'ın vahyolunan Kitabına inandıklarını iddia eden bu kavmi insanların önderi seviyesinden indirip en zelil ve hakir bir kavim haline getirmesine neden olan durum ve şartların tam anlaşılabilmesi için İsrailoğulları'nın tarihini özetle zikretmekte fayda vardır. Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları, Filistin'e girdiklerinde Filistin'de, Hittiler, Kenanlılar, Perizziler, Filistinliler, Yebusiler, Hiviler, Amoriler vardı. Bu topluluklar putperestliğin en kötü şekillerini benimsemişlerdi. En büyük ilâhları, tüm ilâhların babası olarak kabul ettikleri ve boğa-heykelleri ile temsil edilen "Ayl" idi. Onun eşi "Aşera" idi ve bu ikisinden türemiş yetmişe yakın tanrı ve tanrıça vardı. Bunların arasında en güçlü tanrı olarak Baal kabul ediliyordu ve onun yağmur ve büyüme ilâhı ve göklerin ve yerlerin rabbi olduğuna inanılıyordu. Onun karısına kuzey bölgelerinde Anathotu, Filistinde ise Ashtaroth deniliyordu. Bu ikisi aşk ve üreme tanrıçalarıydı. Bunların yanısıra, ölüm tanrısı, hastalık ve kıtlık tanrısı ve sağlık tanrıçası gibi tabii olay ve dünyevi güçlere atfedilen bir sürü tanrı ve tanrıça vardı. Bu insanlar tanrı ve tanrıçalarına o denli aşağılık ve pis özellikler atfettiler ki en ahlâksız kimse bile böyle bilinmekten kaçınır. Tapınma ve dayanma açısından böyle tanrılar edinen bir topluluğun ahlâkî yönden en kötü dejenerasyonlardan uzak kalamayacağı açıktır; çağımızda yapılan arkeolojik kazılar da bunu göstermektedir. Çocukların kurban edilmesi onlar arasında çok yaygın bir gelenekti. Onların ibadet yerleri sanki geneleve dönüşmüştü. İbadet yerlerinde kadınlar dini fahişeler olarak yer alıyor ve onlarla ilişki kurmak ibadet ve tapınmanın bir parçası olarak kabul ediliyordu. Tevrat'ta verilen emirlerde İsrailoğulları'na açıka bu toplulukları yok etmeleri, Filistini onlardan almaları, bu insanlarla karışmaktan kaçınmaları ve ahlâkî ve ideolojik zayıflıklardan kaçınmaları emredilmekteydi. Fakat İsrailoğulları Filistin'e girer girmez bu hidayeti (yol göstermeyi) bir kenara attılar. Sadece birleşik bir krallık kurmayı becerememekle kalmadılar aynı zamanda kavmiyetçiliğin dar görüşlülüğü içine hapsolundular. Her kabile fethedilen topraklardan bir kısmını ele geçirip bağımsız bir devlet kurmak istiyordu. Aralarındaki bu birlik eksikliği hiç bir kabilenin topraklarından putperestleri atmasını sağlayacak güce sahip olamamasını sağladı. Böylece hepsi de putperestlere kendi topraklarında yaşama izni vermek zorunda kaldılar. Bunun yanısıra fethedilen topraklar içinde İsrailoğulları'nın başa çıkamadığı bazı putperest şehir devletleri de kalmıştı. Yukarıda an: 6'da Mezmurlar'dan yapılan alıntıda değinilen nokta işte budur. Bu putperest topluluklarla karışmanın birinci sonucu İsrailoğulları'nın putperest olmaları ve yavaş yavaş başka kötülüklere de alışmalarıdır. Bu noktaya Hakimler'de şöyle değinilmektedir; "İsrailoğulları Rabbin gözünde kötü olanı yaptılar ve Baallara kulluk ettiler. Kendilerini Mısır diyarından çıkaran, atalarının ilâhı olan Rabbi bıraktılar ve etraflarında olan milletlerin ilâhlarından olan başka ilâhların ardınca yürüdüler ve onlara eğildiler. Rabbi öfkelendirdiler. Rabbi bırakıp Baala ve Astartilere kulluk ettiler." (Hakimler 2: 11-13) İsrailoğulları'na isabet eden ikinci akibet ise, fethetmedikleri şehir devletlerinin ve topraklarına hiç dokunmadıkları Filistinlerin birleşip arka arkaya yaptıkları saldırılarla Filistinin büyük bir bölümü ele geçirmeleri ve sonunda Kutsal Tabut'u da elde etmeleridir. En sonunda İsrailoğulları bir kralın yönetiminde birleşmeleri gerektiği sonucuna vardılar ve Samuel peygamber onların isteği üzerine M.Ö. 1020'de Talut'u onlara kral tayin etti. (Ayrıntılar için bkz. Bakara: 246-248 ve an: 268-270) Birleşik krallık üç kral tarafından yönetildi: Talut (M.Ö. 1020-M.Ö. 1004) , Davud Peygamber (M.Ö. 1004-M.Ö. 965) , Süleyman Peygamber (M.Ö. 965-M.Ö.926) . Bu krallar Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları'nın yarım bıraktığı görevi tamamladılar. Kuzeydeki Finike devleti ve güney kıyıdaki Filistin devleti dışındaki tüm devletleri ele geçirdiler, bu iki devleti de haraca bağladılar. Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları tekrar sapıttılar ve kendi aralarında çarpışıp biri başkenti "Samaria" olan Kuzey Filistin ve Ürdün'de İsrail krallığı, diğeri başkenti Kudüs olan güney Filistin ve Edom'da Yuda krıllağı olmak üzere iki krallığa ayrıldılar. Bu iki krallık da başlangıçtan beri didişme üzerine kurulmuşlardı ve sonuna dek de böyle devam etti. Komşu toplulukların ideolojik ve ahlâkî zayıflıklarından ilk önce etkilenen İsrail krallığının yöneticileri ve halkı oldu. Özellikle kral Ahab'ın putperest Zidon prensesi Yezebel ile evlenmesinden sonra, putperestlik ve diğer kötülükler devletin önderliğinde kontrolsüzce yayılmaya başladı. İlyas ve Elişa peygamberler bu tufanı durdurmak için ellerinden geleni yaptılar, fakat hızla bozulan ve sapıtılan İsrailoğulları onları dinlemediler. En sonunda Allah'ın İsrailoğulları'na bir gazabı olarak Asurlular M.Ö. 900 yılından itibaren Filistin'e sayısız saldırılar düzenlediler. Bu dönemde Amos (M.Ö. 787-747) ve Hoşça (M.Ö. 747-735) peygamberler çıktılar ve İsrailoğulları'nı tekrar tekrar uyardılar. Fakat bu sapık topluluk onların uyarılarını dinlemedi ve tüm sınırları çiğnedi. Amos Peygamber, İsrail kralı tarafından Samaia'dan sürgün edildi ve ülkede davetini yayması yasaklandı. Bundan çok kısa bir süre sonra İsrail krallığı ve topluluğu üstüne Allah'ın gazabı indi. Asur kralı Sargon M.Ö. 71'de Samaria'ı aldı ve bu kuzey krallığına bir son verdi. İsrailoğulları'ndan binlercesi kılıçtan geçirildi; ileri gelenlerinden 27 bini de anayurtlarından çıkarılıp Asur imparatorluğunun doğu sınırları tarafına dağıtıldı ve imparatorluğun diğer bölgelerinden gelen gruplarla değiştirildi. Kendi memleketlerinde kalan İsrailoğulları'ndan bir grup ise yabancılarla karıştıkları için yavaş yavaş ulusal ve kültürel kimliklerini kaybettiler. İsrailoğulları'nın güney Filistin'de kurdukları Yuda Krallığı dedikleri diğer krallıkta Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ölümünden sonra küfre saptı. Fakat bunların ahlâkî bozulmaları diğer krallığa göre daha yavaş gerçekleşti. Bu nedenle tarih sahnesinde daha uzun kalabildi. Daha sonra, aynen İsrail krallığı gibi sürekli saldırılara uğradı, şehirleri harap edildi, başkenti kuşatıldı. Fakat bu krallık Asurlular tarafından tamamen yok edilmedi, sadece haraca bağlandı. Daha sonraları İşaya ve Yeremya peygamberlerin tüm çabalarına rağmen Yuda halkı putatapıcılıktan ve diğer kötülüklerden vazgeçmeyince Babil Kralı Nebukadnazar M.Ö. 598'de Kudüs dahil tüm Yuda krallığını ele geçirdi ve Yuda kralını da esir aldı. O zaman bile İsrailoğulları yola gelmediler ve Yeremya Peygamberin sözlerine ve uyarılarına kulak asmadılar. Durumlarını düzeltecekleri yerde Babillilere isyan edip yönetimi ele geçirmeyi planladılar. En sonunda Nebukadnazar M.Ö. 587'de Yuda'yı istila edip tüm önemli şehirleri yerle bir ederek onları ağır bir şekilde cezalandırdı. Kudüs'ü ve Hz. Süleyman'ın mabedini yerle bir etti ve taş üstünde taş bırakmadı. İsrailoğulları'nın çoğunu oradan çıkardı ve onları çevre ülkelere dağıttı. Geride kalan topluluk, çevre topluluklar tarafından lanetlendi ve her tür kötülüklere maruz kaldı. Bu, İsrailoğulları'na uyarı olarak verilen ilk felaket ve bunun sonucu çektikleri ilk ceza idi. HARİTA -1- Hz. Musa'dan sonra Filistin Açıklama: Hz. Musa'nın (a.s.) ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları Yeşu'nun önderliğinde bütün Filistin'i ele geçirdiler, fakat birleşik bir krallık kurmak yerine bütün toprakları miras olarak aralarında paylaştırlar. Bu harita Filisitin'in nasıl parçalandığını ve İsrailoğullarının 12 kabilesi tarafından nasıl alındığını gösterir. Bu 12 kabile şunlardı: Yuda, Simeon, Dan, Benjamin, Efraim, Reuben, Gad, Manasseh, İssacher, Zebulun, Haftali, Aşer. Zayıf ve parçalanmış oldukları için Tevratın, putperest Kenarlıları Filistin'den çıkarma emrine yerine getiremediler. Kenanlılar onların aralarında yaşamaya devam etti ve güçlü şehir devletleri kurdular. Kitab-ı Mukaddes Talut'un zamanına kadar Sidon, Tyre, Dor, Meggiddo, Beth-Shaan, Gezer, Kudüs, ... vs. gibi şehirlerin Kenanlıların elinde kaldığını ve onların putperest kültürününü İsrailoğulları'nı etkilediğini söyler. Bunun da ötesinde İsrail sınırları çevresinde hala güçlü devletler vardır. Filistiler, Edomiler, Moabiler ve Ammoniler daha sonralara İsrail'e sürekli saldırılar düzenlemişler ve topraklarından büyük bir bölümünü ele geçirmişlerdir. Eğer Allah'ın rahmeti olmasa ve Talup zamanında birleşmiş olmasalar İsrailoğulları Filistin'den bile sürülebilirdi. HARİTA - II - Süleyman ve Davut Peygamberlerin Krallığı Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *3. Siz ey Nûh'la birlikte gemide taşıdığımız insanların soyundan gelenler! O (Nûh ki,) gerçekten de çok şükreden bir kuldu". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *3.Ey Nuh ile beraber -gemiye- yüklediğimiz kimselerin zürriyetü. Şüphe yok ki o çok şükredici bir kul idi. 3.Ey İsrail oğulları!. (Ey Nuh ile beraber) tufan felâketinden kurtulmaları için Nuh'un gemisine (yüklediğimiz kimselerin zürriyeti) hakkınızdaki bu ilâhî lütfü hatırlayınız, bunun şükrünü yerine getirmeye çalışınız. (Şüphe yok ki, o) Nuh Aleyhisselâm (çok şükredici bir kul idi) kavuştuğu nimetlerin kadrini bilen, bunları kendisine ihsan buyurmuş olan Kerem sahibi Yaratıcısına karşı fazlaca şükürde bulunan mübarek bir Allah kulu idi. Şükür ise selâmet sebebidir, nimetlerin artmasına bir vesiledir. 0 şükür sayesinde Hazreti Nuh selâmet sahasına ermiş, dünya tarihinde yüce bir ad bırakmış, bütün insanlık için uyulması gereken bir örnek olmuştur. Artık ey İsrail oğulları!. Siz de Hazreti Nuh'a imân ederek gemisine sığınmış, o sayede selâmete ermiş olan kimselerin zürriyetinden bulunuyorsunuz. Siz de Hazreti Musa gibi bir Peygambere, bir selâmet rehberine kavuşmanızdan dolayı şükretmeli, onun bütün emirlerine, yasaklarına uymalı değil misiniz?. Ne yazık ki, siz daima bunun tersine hareket etmiş ve etmekte bulunmaktasınızdır.